


Ice to Meet You

by Annalynn_Roe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sans - Freeform, Self Insert, Short, Snow, So Punny, i'm not punny, like shorter than these tags, puns, reader - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalynn_Roe/pseuds/Annalynn_Roe
Summary: Short little nothing. I thought it was cute.





	

"ice to meet you." You hear accompanied with a nervous chuckle. Looking up you're utterly startled to find yourself face to face with a skeleton. Who had just made a joke about your latest introduction with the ground.

"Oh." You hesitate. "Thought I'd drop in. Say hi. So, uh...hi."

Now he's wearing the biggest shit-eating grin you've ever seen. _Well, duh,_ you tell yourself, _h_ _e's a skeleton._ "snow need to hurt yourself to make a good _impression_." The two of you glance at the you-shaped indent in the snow. Which you're currently occupying.

You giggle. Then snort. Which escalates to smothered guffaws. Finally you cave, throwing your head back (wincing at the rock behind it) and laughing obnoxiously. Clutching your stomach in pain as you bend over, fighting to contain yourself, you miss the whispered words of the now starry eyed monster.

"i think i'm in love."


End file.
